Equipment and programs which are intended for monitoring the operation of a computer or the execution of a program are previously known. However, they are specific for the computer concerned or the program concerned.
The object of the present invention is to provide a common instrument, i.e. a general method and a general system for such monitoring and changing of a computer system having a plurality of computers interconnected in at least one local area network. Such monitoring and changing may concern e.g. error processing, i.e. detecting, registering and rectifying errors occurring during the operation of a computer system; performance processing, i.e. detecting, registering and changing the performance of a computer system in operation; and utilisation processing, i.e. detecting, registering and changing the utilisation of different resources of the computer system, which are utilised by different users and programs.